Robin Hood S04E01: Return of the Legend
by SupremeCommanderOfPencils
Summary: My friend and I were severly heart broken over the death of Robin and Marian. So we decided to make it our own way....hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My friend and I were severly broken hearted over the death of Robin and Marian. So we decided to make it our way....hope you enjoy!**

**Robin Hood**

**Series 4, Episode 1**

**Return of the Legend**

Much sat next to Robin's inert body and released a choked sob.

"I didn't imagine it like this! I thought... I thought we'd all make it, at least until the king came back." His rough fingers brushed Robin's cheek.

"The king is not coming back! Didn't you hear the sheriff? He's being held for ransom! And there is no way we could pay it." Kate's voice was choked.

"We're not going to pay it." It was Archer's rough voice that spoke now.

"Archer, we must help the king! If we don't, Prince John will send some new sheriff to replace the old one." Tuck's strong tone carried through the woods.

"We're _not_ going to pay it," maintained Archer, "but we _are_ going to save the king."

"I don't want to save the king!" Much burst out. "I want to... I want to bring Isabella back and kill her again! I want to make her pay for what she did to Robin..." He dissolved into tears again.

"But don't you see, Much, that by saving the king, you will be avenging Robin? The king will see those responsible for the treason within England hanged!" Tuck said with conviction.

Kate started to say something, but broke off. As she struggled to push the words through her tight throat, John enveloped her in a warm, fatherly hug.

"Hush Kate. Hush." Tears ran down his own weathered cheeks as he said this.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until we've given Robin a-- a proper... burial." Much fought to get the words out.

"He's right," said Tuck. "Let's give the people time to mourn for him. Time to honor him."

"John," said Archer, then nodded to Robin's body. No words were needed as Little John gathered the body into his arms and began carrying him to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

When the emotionally broken band returned to the camp, they heard voices nearby. They glanced at each other and drew their swords, with the exception of John, who gently placed Robin in the bushes, hidden. At the sound of the ringing metal, however, the hidden door lifted off of the leafy ground and a young woman with short, black hair and dark skin rushed out, a small sword in hand.

Much's mouth fell open. "Djaq?"

Delight shone in her eyes. "Much! John! Will, come see, they finally came! Who are these people? Are they new members of the band? How long have they been here? It's so nice to see you!" She hugged Much and John tightly as a thin, black haired young man steps grinning from the inside of the camp.

John's bear-like face split into a wide grin as Much spluttered. "When...? Why...?"

Will smiled. "We heard the king was coming back, among other things. But that's a story for another time."

Kate glared suspiciously at the two. "Who are you?"

Djaq smiled patiently. "We went with Robin and these men to the Holy Land. Where is he?" She looked around at the group. "And Allan, too?"

It was as though a cloud had swept over the company. Smiles that had been warm and happy slid off all faces.

"They're dead." Tuck revealed gently.

Disbelief showed on the newcomers's faces.

"Dead?" Will choked out. "How?"

Kate started to answer, but Much cut her off. "It would be easier if I explained, Kate. After all, I know them.

"Well, Gisbourne's sister came to the forest and Robin liked her, but then she became sheriff when the old one died, except he didn't, and she put Gisbourne in jail and had men watching for Robin so she could kill him. But then we went to the castle and Gisbourne went with us to help and--"

Djaq interrupted. "Kate, I think you had better explain what happened."

A soft chuckle swept around the group, punctuated by new tears created by remembering the recent past. Kate began the story from the beginning to the end.

"He will never be forgotten." Will said, then glanced in Djaq's direction. She was crying soundlessly. "Ah, Djaq." He gathered her into his arms, and they cried together.

When the tears had dwindled, she stood up. "I would like to see Robin. I would like to... close it in my mind."

John sighed. "Wait here." He stood and walked to where Robin lay, picked him up, and carried him inside the camp to one of the bunks against the wall. Then John walked over, took Djaq's hand, and led her to Robin's body.

She knelt down next to him and gently brushed the hair off of his forehead, then lifted his eyelids and placed her hand against his cheek. "When did this happen?"

"Sometime after midday." Archer spoke softly.

Djaq stared at the body. "I do not think he is dead." A look of shock passed around the company. "When Carter was here, we gave Robin a potion that made him appear dead. I think this is like that, but mixed with something else."

Djaq chipped some of the blood dried on Robin's neck away and sniffed it.

"It works slowly and is painful up to the time of apparent death. I may be able to bring him back!"

Much jumped to his feet from the position he had taken on the opposing bunk. "How can I help?"

Djaq glanced at him. "Keep Robin warm. Kate, help me find what I need."


	3. Chapter 3

About fifteen minutes later, Djaq, Tuck, and Will were clustered around the fire and a pot of the hopeful cure.

Carefully, Djaq spooned some into Robin's mouth. The band held their breath for one moment. The short amount of time seemed to stretch into eternity, and after a long minute, Robin's eyes fluttered open.

His eye's met with hers.

"Djaq?" And then, with a sob of relief, the Saracen flung her arms around his neck. "Will? What are you two doing here?" His normally clear eyes were slightly unfocused as he gazed at them.

Will grinned. "We've come to tell you something."

Robin was distracted. "Marian... my wife," he looked at them all. "I dreamed about her. I thought I was dead. We were together at last."

Kate looked down at her knees.

Djaq began to speak. "Robin, that's what we came to tell you. Marian is not dead!"

"What? No, no, Marian cannot be alive. We saw her... we buried her!" Much stumbled over his words.

Robin's eyes were large. "How? Djaq, Will, why didn't you tell me?"

Will stepped in. "Djaq's uncle is a physician. When we thought Marian to be dead, we left her with him so he could prepare her body. There was a young woman had already died, and when the physician found Marian alive, he got the two confused, marking the dead woman as Marian. He tended to Marian without telling Djaq or I, and later, when we went to see Djaq's uncle, we saw Marian alive! We tried to tell you, but we couldn't get word to you before you left."

"Where is she? Why didn't she come with you?" Robin's eyes with frantic with joy.

"She was traveling with the king. You know she has some experience as a healer. She wanted to be of some help. And we made Carter swear to keep an eye on her." Djaq finished.

"Oh no." Robin rubbed his fingers over his eyes.

Tuck's strong voice entered the conversation. "Robin, we need to find a way to save both Marian and King Richard. We _cannot_ let Prince John win this round."

Robin sat up and grunted in pain. "I need to think..." Silence ensued for a few long moments. "What we need to find out, before we can do anything, is where they are holding him, and how many men there are."

Kate broke in. "Nottingham has been destroyed. They will rebuild, and replace the sheriff, but until then we must go elsewhere."

"On the other hand," said Archer, "Nottingham's current state could prove beneficial. Obviously this is a highly political matter. Whoever the prince gives the land to will probably be influential, in which case there will be many other dealings going on around here. I would say that until we are ready to make our move, this is the best location."

Robin smiled. "Brother, I am glad to have you with me.

"There will be much traffic between here and Nottingham in the meantime. We are at our peak of strength... though we have lost two within the past few days." A sense of loss swept through the band.

Djaq sniffled. "Allan was a good man, even though he had his ups and downs. I am sorry that I... never got to say a proper goodbye."

"He was like a brother," Will nodded, and smiled slightly. "Allan was a good man to have at your back. He may have sold some plans to Gisbourne, but I don't think he ever truly sold us out."

Kate looked nostalgic. "He tried to save my honor when he thought I was in danger."

Much passed cups around and filled them. "To Allan!" The others echoed him and raised their drinks in a last salute.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate wandered away from camp the following morning and sat on a rock, angrily sharpening arrows. Djaq walked up beside her.

"Isn't the weather beautiful this early?" Djaq asked Kate pleasantly. Kate just ran the knife fiercely over the arrow tip in response.

Djaq looked at it. "I think that arrow is sharp enough."

Kate glared at her and threw it aside, then picked up another one.

"Kate, why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry. What gave you that impression?" There was malice in her words.

Silence filled the air for one moment. "I'm so glad Robin is alright. I was very afraid for him."

The speed of Kate's sharpening intensified.

Djaq looked over at Kate. "You are angry at Robin?" She paused for one moment, then sighed and nodded in understanding. "You have feelings for him?"

"What is it you want? A signed confession? You should just go back to your Holy Land, Turk." She spat the last word out like poison.

"Kate, try to understand. Marian is very precious to Robin. Can you not be happy for him?"

"I am. Just leave me alone!"

Djaq walked pensively back to the camp. The others were all talking around the fire.

"…And on the ship here, there were many crusaders. I imagine some of them must have deserted. King Richard still needed his men didn't he?" Will spoke to the entire group, most of who were eating their morning meal.

Conversation passed easily between the members of the gang as though no time had passed since they had last seen each other. Robin, however, sat alone on a hill, staring at the sun as it rose and spread its rays over the trees. A slight smile was on his face when Much walked up and sat next to him.

"She's alive, Much. I never dreamed it could be so. But I will see her again!"

"I know the feeling. Robin, when you… I-I felt so empty. I was…" He choked on his words and brushed his eyes roughly with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Much." Robin leaned over and put his arm around Much's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're with me."

They watched the sun rise until it was nearly overhead. Then Robin patted Much's shoulder. "Come on Much, they'll be wondering where we are."

When they were back at the camp, John walked over.

"Robin, we should go to Locksley. Many will go hungry today." John said.

Robin nodded. "Much, will you go find Kate? We'll need to leave soon if we're to do much good."

Much looked at the meat on a spit over the fire and hesitated. He looked at Robin, back over at the meat, then nodded, grabbed a chunk, and went looking for Kate.

Soon swords were belted on, quivers were full, and bows were ready to go. Much came back from seeing Kate with a slightly confused look on his face.

"She, uh, says she'll follow in a bit."

Robin shrugged. "Alright. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone over Locksley when a carriage, followed by an entourage of 30 to 40 men, drove through. Locksley was already packed with fugitives from Nottingham and when the soldiers came through, there was no room to move.

Then, with a blare of trumpets, a richly arrayed man stepped into a spot cleared by the soldiers.

"Good day, my people! I trust it has been a pleasant morning?" Silence spread over the people. The man continued without pause. "I should hope that I am recognized by at least a few of the most educated present. I am Prince John, and I come to inquire about the strange events that have been brought to my attention." He glanced over the quiet crowd.

"You there! What can you tell me of these strange events?" He pointed to a young man standing near him.

Hesitantly, the man stepped forward.

"The old sheriff of Nottingham returned yesterday and besieged the city because Robin of Locksley and his men had taken over. One of Robin Hood's men put a great charge of black powder inside the city. Then all the people left through a tunnel beneath the castle. When the sheriff and his men came through, he, along with his men, was killed."

A charming smile spread across John's lips. "Thank you." Then, turning to the soldier next to him, he said in a perfectly audible voice, "Hang him."

Immediately the man was seized and taken away.


	6. Chapter 6

Locksley was filled with soldiers. The band exchanged puzzled looks as they stared down from their hiding place on the hill.

"Where did all the soldiers come from?" Wondered Archer aloud.

No one answered.

"Here's what we'll do," Robin began. "The most obscure of us go and find out what we can. Split up, and once we find out what's going on, come back. Who will go?"

Much raised his head. "I'll go."

"So will I," said Archer.

"I think that Will and I should go too. We have been gone a long time and will not be recognized." Djaq added.

Robin nodded. "Right. Meet back here when you've found something."

The four then pulled the hoods up on their cloaks and walked into Locksley.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate walked into Locksley without caution. Consumed in her own thoughts, she walked to the first regular drop, a carpenter's shop. Inside, she found a slightly emotional owner and his wife.

"What's wrong?" Kate inquired by way of greeting.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but her husband motioned for her to be quiet.

"We, uh, lost some family in Nottingham. My brother was fighting."

Kate looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry. I know it's been rough. Here," she handed him a heavy bag. "There's food and few coins in there."

The man nodded. "Thank you." Kate turned to leave. The man's face looked panicked for one second, then he called after her in a rush. "Oh, Kate!" She looked back at him. "I have a little something I made for you all… but it's not quite finished. If you could come back after you're done, I'm sure it'd be finished by then."

Kate gave a slight smile, nodded and headed back out of the door.

"What are you doing?" Hissed the woman. "Your brother didn't die in that fight. How can you--"

"I might know of a way to save our son!"

The woman gasped and pressed her fingers to her mouth.

"I'll be back." He headed out the door just moments after Kate.

The carpenter looked down the road after Kate and turned the in opposite direction. He strode quickly and purposefully down the street until he reached a large, heavily guarded pavilion.

"I would like to see the prince, sir," he said to the nearest guard. "It is a matter of some importance." The soldier nodded and escorted him to the tent.

"Someone to see you, Sire."

"Show him in, I suppose." Came the reply.

The carpenter walked into the ornate pavilion, hesitating slightly when he reached the prince. Then he bowed low. "My lord."

Prince John examined him closely. "Have we met?"

"No, Sire," replied the man. "But you know my son. You sentenced him to hang."

"Ah, yes! Lovely to meet you, of course. Was there something you wanted?"

The man took a deep breath as though plunging into water.

"I was wondering… if I were to bring you one of Robin Hood's outlaws, would you let my son go?"

Prince John's eyes widened. "Of course, my dear man, of course! Yes, an outlaw's life for your son's is a perfectly good trade. Will you need the assistance of my soldiers?"

"No, my lord." He paused and thought for a moment. "Well, perhaps you could send a guard with me to bring _her_ back here."

"Her? Oh my! How thrilling! Yes, of course, I shall send a guard back with you to assist in capturing her. I do enjoy sport."


	8. Chapter 8

Djaq and Will darted down the streets together, inquiring of the occasional passerby what had transpired. Few glanced their way, and no one answered. After an hour of searching, Djaq pulled Will aside from the crowd.

"Will, I do not think we are going to find out this way. We need to take a risk and find someone that we know."

"Right. Let's go."

This time as they walked down the road, their strides weren't aimless, but purposeful. They reached a small house and knocked on the door.

A weedy boy of about twelve opened the door. His face was sad, and an occasional sob shook his frame. When he saw the two, his eyes widened.

"Will? Djaq?" His mouth hung open.

"Daniel! It's been some time." Will said as Djaq embraced the boy.

"What is wrong?" She asked gently as the lad wiped his eyes.

Daniel sniffled. "Robin Hood is dead. Didn't you know?"

Will knelt down and stared at him in the eyes. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Mark, who heard it from his father, who heard it from the carpenter, who heard it from his brother, who overheard Archer say that Robin was poisoned!"

Will and Djaq shared an amused glance.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Will. Daniel nodded. Will leaned closer and whispered, "Robin Hood is alive!"

Daniel's eyes grew large and a hesitant smile lit his face. "Really?"

Will nodded and held a finger to his lips. "But you cannot tell anyone."

"Listen, we need to ask you something," began Djaq. "Where are all these soldiers from? And why are all the people so afraid?

Daniel's brown eyes stared up at them. "Prince John rode into town last night. He had to have come through Sherwood. Didn't any of the lads see all the guards?"

Djaq smiled. "I am afraid we were... rather preoccupied. Can you tell us more?"

"He asked what happened in Nottingham. The carpenter's son told him, and then for some reason Prince John sentenced him to hang. He'll swing at dawn. And I think that Prince John has another reason for coming. He just hasn't said yet." Daniel responded.

"Here," Will handed the boy a small bag of coins. "Give that to your father. Thank you for the information." Then, with a smile and a wink, the two disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate walked back to the carpenter's house. Something strange was going on. She had been to the rest of the drops and had not encountered any of the gang. Concern began brewing inside her

She turned a last corner and saw a guard observing her intently. Somewhat unnerved, tilted her head forward to hide her face, then moved toward the door and knocked. The carpenter opened the door and smiled a nervous smile as he ushered her in. Just before closing the door behind her, however, he nodded at the soldier watching from across the street.

"I put it in here." He said, and led her into a windowless room. When he turned back to her, he had a thick length of wood in his hand.

"Kate…" She glanced at him. "I'm sorry." Kate saw a blur of movement before she felt the impact and slumped to the floor, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Will and Djaq climbed the hill where the others waited, Much and Archer already having returned.  
"Much and Archer didn't get anything. Did you have any luck?"

Djaq grinned and Will nodded. "Prince John supposedly came to find out what happened at Nottingham. But we learned a few extra things."  
"Like what?" Asked Archer.

"Well," said Djaq. "Did you know that Robin is a 'dead man'?"

Then she began to explain all that Daniel had shared, including his sorrow at the news of Robin's "demise."

"So, this man is to hang tomorrow? Let's attend! Perhaps we can amuse John further!" Robin smiled.

"There will be tons of guards. Prince John is not a fool. He won't let them go off gallivanting." Said Much

"But they think I'm dead! They won't be expecting an attack. Trust me!" Robin paused and looked around at the group, locking gazes with each. "Now, what is important is the element of surprise. Here is the platform," --he drew a circle in the dirt and motioned to it-- "and here is Prince John. Most of the soldiers will be with John, and that will leave the carpenter's son relatively unguarded. Our executioner friend goes forward, receives my special present, and we grab the boy, get him out of the area and come back to dear old Sherwood."

Tuck raised his eyebrows. "Sounds simple enough."

"Right," agreed Robin. "Let's get ready."

"What about Kate?" Much asked. "She never came."

"Much, she can look after herself." Put in John. And away the band walked. Much glanced nervously at Locksley, then followed the rest back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kate came to, she found herself draped over the shoulder of a foul smelling guard. With a groan, she reached up to rub her aching head and found her hands bound with rope. The soldier carrying her chuckled.

"Hurts, doesn't it? I imagine you'll have quite the goose egg in the morning."

"What is going on?" Kate forced the words out.

"Well, obviously, you've been sold out. Need any more information?"

"No, thank you. And funnily enough, I worked out the bit about being captured myself."

The man didn't respond. A few seconds later, he pulled her unceremoniously from his shoulder and dumped her on the ground. Then he slipped a dagger from its sheath, hauled her to her feet, and placed the point against her back.

"In here," The man lifted the flap to a pavilion and shoved her inside.

"Ah! Kate, darling! Remember me?" She looked up at the man who was wearing a cocky smirk.

"Prince John!" Kate glowered at him.

His eyelids lowered lazily. "Is it not customary to bow before royalty?"

"The only royal thing about you is the royal pain you cause." Kate stiffened her knees and her resolve.

"Hm. Well, I suppose we're all entitled to our own opinions." Just then the carpenter walked in behind her. "My friend! Lovely to see you again, of course. Charming."

"Here she is. Now, what about my son?"

"Your son? What about him?"

"You said if I gave you one of the outlaws, you'd set him free!"

"Did I? Dear me, how easily things fly from my mind these days. It's all the pressure of taking care of England." He placed his hand over his eyes in a false display of pathetic weakness.

"So... you will let him go?" Hope came into the carpenter's face.

"Hardly. Terribly sorry." As guards grabbed the shocked man's arms and started dragging him from the pavilion, John shouted, "It was nice talking to you again!" Then he looked at Kate. "Where was I?"

She glared at him but held her tongue.

"Oh well. Take her away. Put her with our other guest."

The same guard who had brought her in shoved her roughly through the opening on the side of the tent, across the street, and into a hut. A man was already there, shackled to a stake that had been driven into the ground. Then the solider left her clapped in iron bands sitting beside the other prisoner.

The man next to her stared at her curiously for some moments until she shifted uncomfortably.

"Who are you?"

"Kate. My name's Kate."

"I'm Joshua." He examined her closely. "Aren't you in Robin Hood's band?"

She didn't respond but looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish he hadn't been killed." Joshua murmured. "Then he'd get us out of this mess."

Kate glanced sharply at him. "Where did you hear that Robin was dead?"

"My dad's brother. He fought in Nottingham that day."

"Joshua, Robin wasn't killed. There was… sort of a miracle and he survived."

"So… he can save us?" A hopeful look came into the young man's eyes.

"I think so. If he knows you're here he might do something. It's impossible for him to know I'm here though, unless your dad goes and tells him. I don't think I'd fancy being rescued by him in particular right now, though." Kate glared and fisted her shackled hands.

"You'd rather hang than have someone you're angry at save you?" Joshua asked incredulously.

"It's more complicated than that. But yeah, right now, I'd rather stay away from him."

"Do you think there's a way to get out of here?" He inquired.

Kate struggled to her knees. "Let's see."


	12. Chapter 12

Prince John stood before the crowd, wearing his most intensely sorry look. "My dear people! I have a rather sad announcement to make. King Richard, my... _dear_ brother, has been captured by the Austrians and is being held for ransom." An alarmed murmur ran through the crowd. "We can save him, however, if everyone would be willing to share whatever money one has. My guards will be collecting all day today and tomorrow, and by the third day, we shall be leaving you."

He stepped away back into the privacy of his pavilion just as his soldiers started the removal of the villager's valuables.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, the sky was a beautiful, cloudless blue. The whole of Locksley had been rousted from their houses to watch the execution. As predicted by Robin, the prince sat on a throne oh a platform, surrounded by the majority of the guards.

Joshua walked, head down, before the crowd, and as he was paraded past the prince's platform, he glanced at his parents, who had anguished looks on their faces. "Don't worry. Robin Hood will come."

Prince John, who had overheard the boy, shouted, "Didn't you hear, boy? Hood is dead! You've no hope for a savior!"

The executioner came forward and placed a hood over Joshua's head, then the noose around his neck. But when he turned away, his body jolted with impact and a gasp escaped from his lips. Then he fell backwards, revealing an arrow stuck in his chest. In seconds, tuck had run forward from his hiding place in the crowd, pulled the hood off of Joshua's head, and cut the noose free. Guards ran forward to stop him, but were quickly confronted by Djaq, Will, Much, Little John, and Archer. The band fought fiercely, but was nearly overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Suddenly, Prince John called the fighting to a halt. "Stop!"

Robin now stood next to him, with his curved sword at John's throat. The guards lay on the ground, unconscious.

"You are to let these men go. Do not stop them." Whispered Robin in the Prince's ear. "Say it!"

"What happened? Why aren't you dead?" Hissed Prince John.

"Why aren't you in London?" Retorted Robin.

"I should think that's obvious, Hood. Such a ruckus you have a habit of making."

"Just say it."

"Let Hood's men go!" John glared at Robin. "Oh, why can't you just die and _stay_ dead like everybody else?"

Robin smirked as Tuck pulled Joshua along with the rest of the band as they raced toward Sherwood.

Robin waved to the crowd, who cheered enthusiastically. Then he jumped off the platform and ran through the village, easily dodging the guards who reached him. At the edge of Locksley, he mounted a horse that had been tied, waiting for him, and galloped back to Sherwood.

Prince John sank deeper into his seat and clenched his jaw, stroking his chin in a calculating manner.


	14. Chapter 14

"Prince John is holding Kate in Locksley," was the first thing Joshua said to the rest when they reached the cover of the forest.

"What?" Said Much. "I- I told you! The other day I told you all that we should go back for her!" The others ignored him.

"Do you know if Prince John plans to execute her?" Asked Archer.

"I don't know. There was no mention made of it. I think that if the prince planned to hang her, he would have told her. He likes his future victims to feel hopeless."

"We go to Locksley!" Growled Little John.

Just then, Robin pounded up on his horse. "Why do we go to Locksley?" He asked.

"They've got Kate!" Declared Much heatedly.

Robin looked over at Joshua as though for conformation, then dismounted and patted his horse's heaving flank. "We can't go rushing in without a plan. We need to know what we are going to do first." he bent over, resting his hands on his knees and blowing out a few short breaths before speaking again, "Did you hear anything else, Joshua?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... wait. Prince John is collecting money. He said he needed it to help pay the king's ransom. I think he was planning to leave tomorrow."

"Well that doesn't add up." Robin sat down on a rock and thought for a moment.

"Robin, you do not think..." Djaq trailed off, eyes widening.

"Yes," He nodded, "I do."

"Well, is someone going to tell us what is going on? I wouldn't mind being enlightened." Much said.

"Prince John is going to hold Kate has hostage so he can get back through the forest our interference." Djaq's eyes were troubled.

"What can we do to save her?" Questioned Much.

Robin appeared deep in thought. "Right. Tuck, Djaq, do you think you could make more black powder?"


	15. Chapter 15

The next day dawned, and Kate felt sure it was the last sunrise she would see. No news had come to her of Joshua's fate, and she felt sure that the hanging had been successful.

Light began filtering in through the window. She closed her eyes and soaked up the morning light, feeling the cool morning air.

A guard opened the door and walked over to unshackle her. "To Prince John's pavilion." He indicated in the general direction, and shoved her forward.

As she walked into the tent, Kate's heart pounded. This was it, here came the end.

"Kate, dear! I trust your stay was tolerable?" John sat at a table with eggs and sausage heaped on his plate.

"Oh, it was a dream. Isn't it always so delightful to find oneself chained to a wall?" Kate shot back.

"I couldn't say. I have certainly never been chained to a wall."

"I could arrange it. I'm sure Robin would be willing to oblige. It's quite the experience." "Sassy little thing, aren't you? Well, enough of the niceties. You are here so I can tell you what will occur today.

"We are going to go through Sherwood Forest today, and you are going to protect me. Yes, you," said John to Kate's raised eyebrows. "Hood would rather give up his life than see harm come to you, so naturally, when I have my knife at your throat, my safe passage will be assured. So do not worry, my dear, your life will be spared for a few more convenient days."

Kate laughed. "Robin loves England. He would sooner I die than a pig like you get the throne, in place of King Richard."

"Ah, well then, your usefulness had ended. Shall I kill you?" He pulled out a knife and pointed it at her chest.

Kate didn't respond

"As for our mutual friend, Robin Hood, and my brother, both shall be destroyed shortly."

"You haven't the means! Not enough men, not enough weapons."

"Yes, well, that's where this nice ransom money comes into play."

"You're going to hire mercenaries? You don't care about your brother at all, do you?

"No, I don't. Isn't it just sickening?" He smiled at her over his now empty plate. "I think I shall try my ploy no matter what you say. There is certainly no harm in it."

A soldier lifted the flap that covered the entrance. "My lord, we're ready to go when you give the word."

Prince John smiled. "Excellent. Take this tent down and we shall be on our way."

Kate lowered her head in dismay.


	16. Chapter 16

Columns of men surged forward as Prince John got into the carriage and pulled Kate in after him. Kate stared sullenly out the window and tried to ignore the heavy bags next to her while John sat and stared at the ceiling as though bored silly.

As they rode through Locksley, people lined the streets and watched them drive off. They rolled still onward, and gradually, the amount of people lessened and the number of trees multiplied. Soon they were driving through Sherwood at a fast pace. Tension showed on Kate's face as they continued on.

Suddenly, and explosion rent the air. Horses' terrified screams and the shouts of men surrounded them. The carriage surged forward as the horses struggled to run from the chaos. Another explosion cracked through the atmosphere. Fear was thick now.

"What is going on?" Cried John, even as Kate struggled not to smile. Two more explosions blasted, and everything was in confusion.

"Hood!" Shouted Prince John.

"Yes?" Came Robin's unexpected and calm reply. Shocked, John whirled in his seat to see Robin leaning against the doorframe and toying with the tip of his bow. Kate stood next to him, a smile at her lips.

"Get the money," dictated Robin as he pulled four arrows out and held them against the bow, ready to shoot. Kate moved to grab the bags full of coins and other valuables. "Now, I give you my farewell. But before I go," Robin smirked, "I have something to give you." He shot one of the arrows and it struck Prince John's cocky hat and pinned it to the wooden wall. John leaped forward and wildly grabbed at Robin, but he was too fast. While John was in midair, he shot the remaining arrows, pinning John to the wall where he could not reach the ground.

"Well, don't let me leave you hanging!" Then he laughed, grabbed Kate's hand, and pulled her outside. Some of the guards had regrouped and were now fighting the rest of the band.

"Let's go!" Yelled Robin to the rest of the group. Immediately they turned and ran in different directions into the forest. The confused soldiers did not think to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin and Kate walked slowly back to camp.

"Robin, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I was upset because... because you've got Marian back."

Robin smiled and cupped her face with his hands. "Kate, I do love you. But with Marian, that love is... different. I would do anything for her, die for her."

"I know the feeling." Murmured Kate with a sad smile.

Robin kissed her gently on the forehead. "You are young, Kate. There will be someone else. But for you to find that lucky man, you need to let me go."

Kate lowered her face. "I'll try, Robin."

He smiled. "Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

The band walked together through Sherwood, heading toward Locksley with Joshua.

"What a day! None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place! I said we should go back for Kate!" Said Much

"Much!" Kate answered frustratedly. "I'm here, aren't I? If I hadn't been captured, you wouldn't have all the money!"

"Well, you should listen to me more. You all should!"

"Oh, I don't know, it just adds to the feeling of being back!" Grinned Djaq.

They all laughed with the exception of Much.

"Oh yeah, very funny." Much rolled his eyes.

Robin chuckled and clapped his hand on Much's shoulder. "Kate's right, Much. If she wasn't captured, we wouldn't be bringing this money back to Locksley."

"That's right." Broke in Tuck. "The people of this village will receive two times the amount taken from them!"

Djaq grunted under the weight of the bags she was carrying. "Here, let me help," Kate said, and picked up one of the bags Djaq had been carrying. A hesitant smile crossed Djaq's face, and Kate smiled back. "Sorry." She whispered.

"I know," Djaq said softly, and the two women grinned.

Will reached over and held Djaq's hand. "It's just like old times. I'm so glad to be back!"

Robin smiled slightly. "Just like old times."

**Hope you enjoyed! We'll be writing more episodes, though it might take some time. Keep an eye out for series 4, episode 2!**


End file.
